1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a lenticular sheet of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device, which can prevent three-dimensional (“3D”) image crossing, improve the uniformity of the distribution of luminance and thus enhance the quality of a 3D image, and a lenticular sheet of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for flat panel display devices such as plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, plasma-addressed liquid crystal (“PALC”) display panel devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) devices, since conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices cannot meet the demand for thin and large-scale display devices.
Additionally, the overall quality of images displayed by display devices has been considerably improved, and display devices capable of displaying not only two-dimensional (“2D”) images but also three-dimensional (“3D”) images have been developed. Such stereoscopic display devices can provide 3D images using the fact that the left and right eyes see slightly different images.
Methods of displaying 3D images may involve the use of special glasses, holograms, a lenticular sheet or a barrier.
In methods of displaying 3D images using a lenticular sheet, a 2D image of an object is divided into an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye by using a lenticular sheet, thereby enabling the object to be perceived three-dimensionally using the differences between the image for the right eye and the image for the left eye.